Kyoya Ootori
Kyouya Ootori, a second year student at Ouran Academy, is the sly and calculating Vice-President of the Host Club founded by his best friend, Tamaki Suou. Despite Tamaki's position as President of the club, Kyouya is the true director, playing the role of a puppet-master behind the scenes (thus earning him the nickname of “Shadow King”). He takes care of the Host Club’s expenses and will even sell items belonging to the host club members (such as Haruhi’s mechanical pencil) for profit. Though he claims to be an egoist, it has been shown that merit for Kyouya can mean either tangible/monetary benefits or intangible/friendship benefits. As the third son of the wealthy and influential Ootori family, he must surpass his two elder brothers if he wishes to take over the family business and must work extremely hard to meet his strict father's high expectations of him. Personality As Vice-President of the Host Club, Kyouya handles all financial and planning aspects, from managing budgets to selling off merchandise in order to keep the club solvent in spite of Tamaki's extravagant schemes. His manner in dealing with clients is pleasant and civil, and he is said to be "the Cool type." He uses his charm to act as a Host while simultaneously earning the club money through events, sale of personal Host objects and fanzines. As a complete foil to Tamaki, even in appearance, he often realizes things Tamaki or the others are too naive to understand, keeping the information to himself for his own amusement or to watch things play out in order to determine how best to help the other members. He is the "Mom" to Tamaki's "Dad" position in the club though he eschews the title in relation to Haruhi. Kyouya is calm, logical, and has superior intelligence. He also can come across as rather detatched, and sometimes threatening when need be. He is a diligent secretary for the club and tracks continuous data on the club's guests and fortunes through his netbook or his black notebook. He is very fond of his best friend, Tamaki Suou, giving him free rein when it comes to club matters. He gets along with Haruhi and they often chat, both being level-headed people compared to the other members of the host club. He is from the wealthy and influential Ootori family, which manages a health care zaibatsu. His family is extremely well-known in their chosen field and employs a private police force called The Black Onion Squad. Although equally qualified to become heir to the Ootori family, he feels overshadowed by his two older brothers, who are far more likely to inherit their family's company instead of him. However, despite the circumstances, he has confidence in his own abilities and finds the situation to be more of an interesting game than a roadblock. He sleeps late, often due to business and schoolwork, as well as suffering from low blood pressure which makes rising difficult. In chapter 28, Kyouya mentions staying up until 5 am. This is the cause of his extremly bad temper in the morning and has earned him the title of "Low Blood Pressure Lord" from the other club members due to the murderous aura he emits whenever they wake him up loudly or pre-maturely. He is often polite to people who are in power or related to it, and claims he only helps people so he can get ahead in the business circles. Haruhi finds this untrue when they spend time together at the mall. While there, Kyouya prevents a woman from being scammed and tells Haruhi that he did so because he knew she was the wife of a family business client due to a ring she wears. Haruhi disputes his being able to see the ring and chides that Kyouya is a lot like Tamaki - a good person who willingly helps others out of his own free will - but different in that he prefers to maintain an indifferent facade. There has long been a controversy on what "star sign" Kyouya was born under. Fans debate on whether he is a Scorpio or a Sagittarius, correctly being Scorpio, the Scorpion. The sign of Scorpio is represented by two planets(Plutohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pluto and Marshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mars), one of which is mutual to Tamaki's, which would be Mars. This is likely to be the reason he is paired with Tamaki on so many occasions, such as the mother-father relationship they claim to have. The positive traits of this sign are determination, fearlessness, poise, loyalty, ambition and intuition. The negative traits of this sign are jealousy, secretiveness, resentment and a controlling nature. Appearance Kyouya has short, black hair, usually styled into a smart/casual look. He is thin, five feet, ten inches tall (five foot, eleven in the anime), and wears slim, rimless glasses which seem to flash when he is usually scheming, angry, or secretly frightened''. '' His fashion sense leans towards modern and trendy and not as classic or intellectual as his character may suggest. He likes designer wear and seems to prefer darker clothes. His eyes are a grey/black colour. Kyouya is always impeccably groomed and dressed appropriately for the occasion, as required. He is naturally stylish and neat, though he appeared rumpled and disheveled when he was forcibly awakened by the other club members to tour a mall. His rose color in the Host Club is lavender, signifying enchantment and love at first sight. As the "cool" type, Kyouya is exceedingly charming and it is Renge who falls in love with his photograph before ever meeting him. Because her father is a business partner with Kyouya's father, he tells the Host Club to tolerate her, even when she establishes herself as the club's Manager. Relationships Tamaki Suou As constant classmates since middle-school, Tamaki is the best friend of Kyouya and shares a close bond with them, to the point that the former occasionally calls the latter 'Mommy' (due to their respective positions as the President and Vice-President of the Host Club). Although the blonde male sometimes annoys the bespectacled male, the two accept each other's eccentricities. Upon their first meeting, Kyouya is shown to be polite and pleasant to Tamaki, although he is slightly taken aback by the other's behavior. He was also shown to envy the other's position as the only child and heir apparent to the affluent Suou family/business, despite his illegitimacy. His frustration and envy eventually makes itself known when he accuses Tamaki of not trying hard enough, but his emotional accusations are calmly refuted when the other replies that it is Kyouya himself that has given up on trying. When he reaches an epiphany and realizes that Tamaki's words were right, he discards his father's desires for his own, to the point that he co-founded the Host Club with his best friend on the basis that it was a 'crazy idea'. Haruhi Fujioka Due to having the school records in his possession, Kyouya is the first of the Host Club members to realize Haruhi's true gender, although he chooses to keep this information to himself to view the reactions of the other Hosts. In return, she is one of the few people to realize his true nature underneath his detached facade. The two seem to be the only two members in the club (other than Mori) to contain a level-headed and rational nature, and because of this, the two seek each other out when in need of a sane conversation. Although Kyouya often amuses himself by teasing Haruhi about her debt (either by threatening to increase it or offering to cut it back in return for her co-operation in some crazy Host Club scheme), the two share a friendship based on their mutual respect for each other's intelligence and character. Kyouya's romantic interest in Haruhi is either unacknowledged or suppressed in the anime and manga respectively, in order to allow his best friend, Tamaki, to find happiness with her. This surprises Honey, as he thought that the Vice-President would be the most affected by the female's presence. Kyouya later explains that, while he was interested in her, he didn't feel as if doing so possessed enought 'merit' for him. Whether this is because of a lack of sentiment or just as a gesture of friendship is never confirmed in either manga or anime. Kaoru Hitachiin Kaoru and Kyouya don't really interact personally; however, there are two notable exceptions. The first incident occurs during the sports festival when both Kyouya and Kaoru are on the white team, and Kaoru is entrusted with gathering information on the rival team. The second incident occurs in Chapter 73 of the manga, when Kaoru visits Kyouya's house to discuss problems with Haruhi's situation. Having arrived much too early, the Vice-President awakens to the twin lying on his bed and reading a book. Kyouya is disturbed by this, but Kaoru explains that he wanted to wait in the living room but was afraid that Kyouya's second oldest brother, Akito, would discover him. Kaoru dislikes both of Kyouya's two elder brothers, but especially Akito because he obsessively checks on Kyouya's life. The youngest Ootori tells the younger Hitachiin twin not to badmouth his brothers because, at present, they exceed his educational level but that one day he will surpass them. Renge Houshakuji Renge becomes infatuated with Kyouya when her father shows her a photograph of the Ootori family, who just happen to be business associates. Mistaking him for the dating sim character, Miyabi, of Uki Doki Memorial (a game that she plays non-stop in her Parisian abode), she jumps on a plane straight away and flies off to meet her crush. However, once she enrols in Ouran Academy as a first-year and meets Kyouya, her mistakes are pointed out. Instead of leaving the Host Club for her home, she instead decides to stay on- as the Host Club's manager. Though Kyouya is often harsh with her, for her own good, they manage a civil relationship with Kyouya even complimenting Renge, on occasion. Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka As Haruhi's father, Ryouji and Kyouya maintain a friendly relationship. It is revealed in the anime that Kyouya has frequently called Haruhi's father to keep him updated on Haruhi's involvement in the Host Club, as well as relate other matters of Haruhi's school life. However, it is not only Ryouji that gains from this amiable relationship; Kyouya uses him to gain information about Haruhi, as well as obtain artifacts that were once hers to sell for profit, thereby gaining profits for the Club's treasury. Family The Ootori Family Kyouya is the youngest of the Ootori siblings, and is the third son of Yoshio Ootori, the patriarch of the wealthy Ootori family. Although he is neither the heir nor the next-in-line in regards to the family's succession, he has commented that attempting to become the heir is 'an exciting game', and he plans to outshine his brothers when the moment is right. The Ootori family is noted to be well-known in their chosen field of business, as well as in their zaibatsu. Ootori Family Staff There are three men that act as Kyouya's personal guard, and they are charged with safeguarding Kyouya's life when he is off-campus or off-estate. The first guard, Seizaburo Tachibana, is 39 years old and is a serious and neurotic family man (having a wife and daughter). He often collects Kyouya's discarded items, like the daily calendar Tamaki gave Kyouya as a gift. The second guard, Aijima, is 45 years old, and is a calm man and a good cook married to his expectant wife. The third guard, Hotta, is 35 years old and has no children. Yoshio Ootori Yoshio Ootori, Kyouya's father, is the patriarch of the Ootori family. Yoshio is portrayed as a cold, calculating father. Kyouya tries hard to please him in order to become heir of the family, despite the fact that his father is somewhat callous and uncompromising man, who even goes so far as to slap his son in public when he learns that Kyouya is the director of the Host Club, which he finds to be friviolous. His need to control all aspects of life extends to his four children whose futures he maps own based on his own whims. In the manga, he acknowledges Kyouya as a possible successor despite being the third son. In the anime, he states he had already decided Kyouya would inherit Ootori Medical from him (in the manga he states it is a possibility). In the anime, he is amused (albeit shocked) to discover that Kyouya is the one who prevents a hostile take-over by the Tonnerre family by buying the company out from under his nose, only to return ownership to him anonymously as K.O. (both his son's initials and a play on the phrase 'knock-out'). He states in the anime that he thinks Haruhi would make a good wife for Kyouya and that he recognizes Tamaki Suou's positive influence on his son. He is the business partner of Renge's father. Fuyumi Ootori Fuyumi Ootori is the third Ootori child and Kyouya's older sister. In the anime, she appears during Kyouya's flashbacks about his first meeting with Tamaki. She clearly cares for her younger brother and tries to help him in life. She seems to be somewhat lacking in the areas of housework and organization, but seems to be a kind-hearted person. It is revealed in the manga that she is in an arranged, but loving, marriage. When she returns home for a short visit, her father scolds her as if to say she no longer belongs there. Her husband's surname is Shido. She and Tamaki are pursuing a tour of commoners' food together. Yuuichi Ootori Yuuichi Ootori is Kyouya's older brother. He's only seen in the Anime during flashbacks when there's a close up of the family portrait, and is showed sometimes in the Manga. Yuuichi has already graduated at Medical School and works with his father at the same hospital, and, as Kyouya defines in the anime, he is the natural heir of Ootori's companys, because he is the eldest son of the family. Akito Ootori Akito Ootori is the second son of Yoshio Ootori. He's only seen in the Anime during flashbacks when there's a close up of the family portrait, but does make a quite important participation in the Manga. It's shown that Akito is an undergraduate in Medical School and wants an MBA after leaving college to help his elder brother with the family business; it seems that he doesn't have the ambition to compete against his older brother, Yuuichi, to inherit the Ootori's company and doesn't want Kyouya to compete against Yuuichi either. Kyouya's Mother Though she is never seen in the Manga, she is mentioned by Kyouya in Chapter 48 during the sports tournament when he remarks, "Both my parents are at work," as explanation as to why they aren't attending the event. She also appears in the Anime episode, "Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out." There, she is only seen from the back speaking with a guest and remarking that "Kyouya is the most handsome." She has long brown wavy hair and a slim, curvy figure. Gallery Ukidoki 4.jpg|Kyouya's doppelganger, Miyabi (from Uki Doki Memorial) Kyoya-Ootori-kyoya-ootori-19827579-120-90.jpg|Kyouya and his lavendar-coloured roses Episode3-4.png|Kyouya compares Tamaki's and the Hitachiin twins' time with Haruhi Episode3-3.png|An example of Kyouya's calm evil... Episode3-2.png|An example of Kyouya selling Host fanzines Hosthopping.png|Haruhi converses with Kyouya Rankaandkyoya.png|'Ranka' demonstrates her close bond with Kyouya Trivia *His blood type is AB, which according to Tamaki and many other superstitious people, gives him a split personality. Honey also holds the same blood type, giving some evidence that this is true. His two personalities are probably split from his club self to his true self, or his club self to his evil lord self. *He has many nicknames, including "Demon Lord," "Hypotensive Devil," "Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord", "The Shadow King", and "Mommy". *His initials spell K.O., which also means K.O as in "Knock Out." *He is left-handed. Bisco Hatori had not taken much note when drawing Kyouya and just added this fact as a trivia in one of the volume endings. *He has a character song named "Tsumetai Yoru". *Bisco Hatori believes that she subconsciously derived Kyouya's name from the word 'me-gane', meaning spectacles. The latter Chinese character of this word is the same as Kyouya's 'Kyo'. *Honey calls him "Kyo-chan". *In the Japanese books he is said to be 181 cm tall (5'11"), but in the English translation it is said he is 5'10". *His favorite subjects are English, German, and Physics. *He likes spicy foods, and doesn't much care for sweets. *Bisco Hatori said that if the first chapter was 40 pages instead of 50 pages long, Kyouya would not exist. *Nearly all technology in the series has pineapples somewhere on it, including Kyouya's laptop. This is a parody of Steve Job's Apple products. *Kyouya is known throughout the host club's members for his death glare, which can be seen frequently when he is cranky or if he is woken up before the time of his choosing. *He wore in episode 22 along with the others, except for Tamaki Suou, a forehead protector. Just like the ninjas in the popular anime Naruto and Naruto Shippuden do. * While appearing to be somewhat detached and egoist in nature, Tamaki and Haruhi recognize Kyouya's true nature as basically good. Quotes *''(To Haruhi) "If you cannot pay us back with money you can pay back with your body."' *'"Beauty is as vain as these cherry blossoms. You will never be able to see the same shape for two days."' *(To Tamaki)'' "Talk dream-speak only in your dreams." *''(To Tamaki) ''"Sleep first, then dream." *'"That's a very intriguing notion in its own way."' *'"I'm okay with anything as long as it doesn't harm me."' *'"Our motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer customers' needs."' *''(To Tamaki)'' '"What is it now, Daddy?" *'"Use whatever is at hand, be it friend or foe."' *'"That's a very interesting thought... In It's own way."' Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students